


Ignoring the status quo

by maipigen



Series: Alea iacta est [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maipigen/pseuds/maipigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn defends her friendship from the popular crowd and realizes something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignoring the status quo

**Author's Note:**

> So here's one more bit and since I am betaless, I apologize for any and all inevitable errors. Enjoy and I will treasure each kudos and/or comment :)

**Ignoring the status quo**

"Ex- _squeeze_ me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and slammed her locker a bit harder than was perfectly necessary. "I said, leave her alone for once; she's never done anything to either of us."

Santana's dark eyes narrowed ominously as she glanced back over her shoulder at her most preferred target, Rachel Berry, who was obliviously sorting through her own books for the next class.

"It's never stopped us before."

Quinn sighed and tried to muster up some of her Head Bitch in Charge attitude that had made even Coach Sylvester step down once or twice during some _extremely_ vigorous training sessions. "And that's no excuse to keep acting so childishly towards her. She's…" Quinn swallowed as memories of their shenanigans flashed through her mind for a second, causing her core to throb with longing, "she's kind of a friend, okay."

The look on Santana's face was indescribable and Quinn refused to let her growing fear of her so called friend's reaction dash out whatever it was she was sort of having with Rachel. She _refused_.

"You're freaking me out here Quinn," the Latina said, after a few moments of gawping. "But whatever is going on with you, I damn sure hope it isn't contagious."

"Classy," was Quinn's retort; admittedly it wasn't her best work, but even as the Latina turned around to leave, Quinn's eyes had locked with Rachel's and everything else sort of seemed to dim around her.

They shared a small smile and went their separate ways as the bell signaled the start of a new class.

**0o0o0**

A little later that day, Quinn walked over to her usual table in the cafeteria to eat her lunch – she was the only one brave enough in the Cheerio's to actually eat solid food during school hours – but as she neared the table she noticed that they were looking at her weirdly.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

It was Puck who answered, looking like he didn't really give a damn one way or the other, as he was eying one of the female freshmen with the same intensity as a predator eyed a limping deer, "Satan thinks you're planning some new, epic prank of Crazy Berry."

"Oh…" Quinn bit her lip and slowly sat down, trying to ignore the looks. "Well, I'm not. I just don't want to, you know…go after her like that anymore; we're on the same team or whatever, right?" She looked to Matt, who was silently eating his sloppy Joe.

"Right," was all the quiet boy said before he continued eating. Well, so much for help from that front.

"Face it, Fabray," Santana said, after waiting a small moment for anyone to agree with Quinn, looking far too smug for the blonde to appreciate the somewhat friendly tone in her voice, "RuPaul is just so _beneath_ us that it's…well, look at it this way; there's the dorks and losers and all that, and then way, _way_ underneath that is where Berry is. She's just not on our level."

 _No, you've got it wrong_ , Quinn thought sourly, spearing a piece of lettuce with a strength that would've been more suited for cracking stone, _we're the one's on the bottom and she's the one on the top. She does enjoy the top…_

The last thought entered Quinn's mind alongside a memory of the last time just such an occasion had taken place, and she shuddered quietly, rubbing her thighs together as discreetly as possible to release a little tension.

Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn spotted the object who was making her tingle even without being close and decided that she didn't really need her meager lunch and her so called friends' comments and stood up abruptly.

"Whoa there, Fabray," Puck drawled as she almost tipped her tray over at him in her haste, "Watch it."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and grabbed the tray and threw it in the designated place for clean up and all but ran out of the cafeteria after the brown-haired silhouette that kept making her feel all these weird emotions on the inside.

"Rachel, wait up," Quinn panted when she finally reached the other girl, who was obviously on route to the choir room.

Ignoring not only the two freshmen that were standing awkwardly by their lockers, but Rachel's questioning look, Quinn grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the janitor's closet that was right next to them.

"You do realize that I would have come along with you, given your rather obvious urgency, as soon as you'd told me to, right?" Rachel smiled and looked down at the hand that Quinn still had clasped firmly around the wrist.

Feeling a tad ridiculous in light of Rachel's calmness, Quinn quickly released the brunette and took one step backwards, simultaneously turning on the lights.

She must have had an unusual look in her eyes, because Rachel frowned and stepped closer. "What's the matter, Quinn? Can I help you in any way?"

The delectable smell of her, coupled with the intense look in her eyes, rekindled the reason that Quinn had sought her out so fervently, and she quickly placed her hands on Rachel's face, cupping it gently.

"I just really wanted _you_."

Again, Rachel smiled, only this time it was achingly soft and full of that same kind of emotion that Quinn recognized from herself, but still wasn't completely ready to say out loud. "Oh," was all that the brunette eventually said and then her lips slanted themselves over Quinn's in a sweet, chaste kiss that made the cheerleader's toes curl.

Of course, Quinn and Rachel being what they were, things never stayed chaste for long between them and it didn't take long before the kiss transformed into their usual mix of smoldering heat and tingling passion that made them both wet and eager for more.

With her friends' comments and opinions still ringing in her ears, Quinn had an unprecedented urge, no; need to be the one in control for once and she led Rachel up against the nearest wall where she promptly fell to her knees and pulled the other girl's flimsy excuse of underwear down her legs.

It was something that had surprised Quinn a lot, given Rachel's usual choice of clothing, but her underwear was a lot more mature and sexy than what she chose to wear on a daily basis for the rest of the students to see and it was a part of the stardom obsessed girl that only Quinn knew and she couldn't say that she hated it, especially in these kinds of situations where it just added a pang of lust as she slowly slid the fabric down Rachel's smooth legs.

"Quinn…what-?" Rachel began, but she cut off into a delighted sounding moan, when Quinn bent forward and buried her face in her pussy; suckling and licking with all her might.

Despite not having as much experience in this area as her lover, Quinn had always been a quick study and Rachel definitely couldn't fault her for eagerness.

"You're so fucking hot right there on my wet pussy," Rachel moaned, her hands grabbing fistfuls of Quinn's hair and yanking it as her core was being taken under loving care.

Quinn barely stopped herself from groaning, she had a very vivid reaction whenever Rachel forgot herself and started swearing violently in throes of her passion.

Desperate for more of that, Quinn used her fingers to add to Rachel's pleasure; slowly slipping two inside the warm cave that constricted around them, as if trying to milk them. Quinn gently bit the swollen nub in front of her mouth and curled her fingers inside of Rachel, causing the other girl to scream as she was catapulted into an orgasm that sent juices flowing into Quinn's mouth.

"You taste so good," she panted, even as she kept nosing Rachel's pussy and licking it gently; her fingers were also still moving slowly in and out of the wet hole that was all but dripping with fluid now. Yearning for some kind of release herself, Quinn reached down with her free hand and rubbed her clit through her soaked panties; moaning into Rachel's mound as she worked on herself.

"Oh no, Fabray," Rachel groaned and somehow managed to force Quinn to her feet, "I thought we agreed that your pussy belongs to me to do with what I please."

Quinn whimpered, well aware of Rachel's mean streak; there was a good chance that she wouldn't allow her to cum in a show of ownership. Oddly enough, the lust of that prospect, of being _dominated_ like that quickly washed away Quinn's frustration and she moaned like a cat in heat.

"It does, Rachel," she agreed eagerly, licking her lips as Rachel's juices weren't quite dry on her face just yet, "please touch me, _please_ do whatever you want."

Rachel smiled and kissed her, seemingly not caring one bit that she was now tasting herself on the other girl's lips. And then Quinn lost all train of thought, when Rachel's small, warm hand was suddenly cupping her and in four quick strokes and one pinch of her clit, Quinn was cumming hard, screaming her release into Rachel's open mouth.

**0o0o0**

As was sort of the norm these days, the last class of the day was Glee and Quinn was running late because she'd been called into Sue Sylvester's office for a chat about the upcoming Nationals and how that could somehow be thwarted and if possible cause Will Shuester some humiliation.

When she entered the choir room, Quinn's eyes ran through the other Gleeks and she was already moving towards her usual seat next to Santana and Brittany, but then something stopped her. Rachel was lifting her folder off of the empty seat next to her, silently giving her an opportunity to join her side.

Quinn locked eyes with Rachel, standing immobile in the middle of the doorway and then she let her rarely heard from heart decide and a moment later, Quinn settled into the seat next to Rachel with a genuine smile on her face for the other girl.

"What gives, Fabray?" Santana practically growled, leaning forward in her seat, nearly landing in a napping Puck's lap. "Come up here, before you catch something or Manhands' sense of style kills you."

"No," Quinn said quietly, not even bothering to look away from Rachel's eyes at first. At least, not until Santana and some of the others' scoff was heard. "I'm sitting next to my girlfriend Rachel Berry because I like her very much."

Quinn savored the beaming smile that Rachel sent her way, even as it confused the others, because clearly none of them understood that Quinn _hadn't_ just announced a friendship with the number one outcast of McKinley High; no; she'd told Rachel that she was willing to label her as a real girlfriend.

It didn't matter to the brunette that Quinn had spoken somewhat in code, not entirely ready to announce them as a couple publically yet; all she seemed able to do was keep on grinning widely at Quinn, who returned it eagerly.

 _Maybe someday, I'll truly be brave like you_ , Quinn thought to Rachel, just as Mr. Shue came into the choir room with a smile on his face, _I just hope you're willing to wait for me to catch up to you_ …


End file.
